jawsfranchisefandomcom-20200216-history
Jaws (1975 Movie)
'''Jaws '''is the 1975 Horror film Directed by Steven Spielberg. Based on the Novel by Peter Benchley, Jaws became a box office success and invented the Summer Blockbuster. The film stars Roy Scheider, Richard Dreyfuss and Robert Shaw. Characters Protagonists Martin Brody: Chief of Police in Amity. Main character of the movie. Played by Roy Scheider. Matt Hooper: Marine Biologist, Secondary character. Played by Richard Dreyfuss. Quint: Fisherman and Shark hunter, Tetiary character. Played by Robert Shaw. Supporting Characters Ellen Brody: Wife of Martin Brody, mother of Sean and Michael. Played by Lorraine Gary. Michael Brody: Son of Martin and Ellen Brody. Older brother of Sean Brody. Played by Chris Rebello. Sean Brody: Son of Martin and Ellen Brody. Younger brother of Michael Brody. Played by Jay Mello. Polly: Martin's secretary at the Amity Police Department. Played by Peggy Scott Leonard Hendricks: Martin's deputy. Played by Jeffery Kramer. Chrissie Watkins: Tourist. First victim. Played by Susan Backlinie. Tom Cassidy: Islander. Witness. Played by Jonathan Filley. Alex Kitner: Local boy. Second Victim. Played by Jeffery Voorhees. Mrs. Kitner: Mother of Alex Kitner. Played by Lee Fierro. Ben Gardner: Fisherman. Third Victim. Played by Craig Kingsbury. Estuary Victim: Rower. Fourth Victim. Played by Ted Grossman. News Reporter: Reporter for the Amity Fourth Of July Festival. Played by Jaws Author Peter Benchley. Antaognists The Shark: Great White Shark. Main Antagonist. Played by Bruce. Larry Vaughn: Mayor of Amity. Secondary Antagonist. Played by Murray Hamilton. Synopsis Morning Attack The movie opens at night, with the point of view of a mysterious aquatic creature looming over the ocean floor. The movie then shows a group of young adults sitting around campfires of the beaches of Amity. Doing among most things, drinking beer, smoking weed and playing the guitar. Two of the adults, a man and a woman stare at each other with keen interest. While the sun rises they are later seen running across the shore line, the woman stripping her clothes off as she runs. She introduces herself as Chrissie, with the intention of going swimming nude in the ocean. The man tries to keep up, but due to his drunkeness could only make it to the shore, where stops to take a breather and his clothes off properly. As Chrissie swims along the ocean, the creature swims towards her kicking legs, grabbing and dragging her across the water. The man was passed out, unable to see or hear her panicked screams. As Chrissie is dragged across the water, she finds herself catching a buoy. The creature seemingly letting her go at first. Only to grab her again and drag her under water. The following morning, a man wakes up from his bed complaining about the lack of sunshine in his window. A woman still laying in his bed, his wife tells him that they bought the house in the fall and that summer is the reason why the sun is no longer shining in his window. The man, a police chief named Martin Brody and his wife, Ellen, joke about the pronounciation of yard and whether or not they should speak it in their native New York accent or the Amity accent, while Martin looks for their kids. Their oldest son Michael comes into the house with a bloody cut on his hand, claiming a vampire bit him. Martin, who knows better, accuses Michael of playing on the backyard swings, saying he hasn't fixed them yet. While Ellen helps Michael clean his cut, Martin recieves a phone call from the station, prompting him to come out of the house in a rush. Ellen tells him to be careful and wants her coffee cup back, before she swings with their youngest son, Sean. They wave bye to Martin as he drives his truck to the beach. He interviews the man, Tom Cassidy over Chrissie's dissappearance. Martin at first assumes that Chrissie ran off on Tom, for passing out drunk the night before. However Tom insisted that she may have drowned. They make small talk, with Tom revealing himself as an Islander, while Martin reveals he's from New York City. A whistle is heard blowing, causing the two to rush over. The blower, Deputy Leonard Hendricks reels back in fear, as the three of them spot the washed up, mutilated remains, that used to be Chrissie Watkins. Probable Boating Accident Cassidy and Hendricks are later seen at the station drinking alka seltzer to cope with what they saw as the secretary, Polly walks into Brody's office. While she makes a report of karate students chopping up picket fences, Brody is preoccupied with writing the report on Chrissie. The medical examiner calls and informs Brody that the cause of death may be a shark attack. When Brody finishes his report, he asks Polly to list all the current water activities on the beach. He then asks Hendricks where the beaches closed signs are. Hendricks replies there isn't any, prompting Brody to go to the hardware store to get supplies to make them. After he purchases the supplies Hendricks approaches him with the truck, telling him that there are scouts doing their mile swim for their merit badges and there was no way to contact them. Brody commandeers the truck and hands the supplies to Hendricks telling him the signs should say "Beaches Closed, No Swimming, by order of the Amity PD" and insists on letting Polly do the printing. Mayor Larry Vaughn tries to get Brody's attention, but to no avail as Brody drives away. He asks Hendricks what's going on, to which Hendricks informs him of the shark attack. Brody is later seen on the ferry telling the ferryman to approach the swimmers. However Vaughn, Hendricks, the medical examiner and a few selectmen catch up to him. They at first accuse Brody of overexaggarating, due to his known fear of water and it being his first summer in Amity. But Vaughn backpeddles, saying that Amity is a summer town and they need summer dollars and that a mere mention of a shark attack will cause panic on the Fourth of July Festival, their crown jewel of summer dollars. Both Vaughn and the medical examiner recant the latter's earlier report and claim that a boat propeller may be responsible for Chrissie's death. Brody reluctantly accepts the notion. "Get everybody out!!" Later that day, the people of Amity are relaxing and swimming at the beach. A young boy, Alex Kitner, apporaches his mother asking if he could go back out in the water on the inflatable raft. Mrs. Kitner says no at first, claiming his fingers are pruning, but after much pleading Alex is allowed for 10 more minutes. Brody tries to relax on the beach with his wife Ellen, but keeps feeling uneasy about the report. This feeling is further incensed by two false alarms. The first being an unknown shape approaching an old woman, only for it to be the diving cap of an elderly man Harry. The other was a woman screaming and panicking in the water, only for it to be a man carrying her on her shoulders from underwater. Ellen, concerned about her husband, asks him if he's ok with the kids swimming in the water. Martin assures Ellen he's fine. The creature is then seen approaching a group of swimming kids, signling out the child in the raft. The child is then seen dragged under in a geyser of blood. Brody among the beach goers rallies the other adults to get the kids out of the water. After they get everyone out, Mrs. Kitner searches frantically for Alex. The only thing left of him, was his raft, found deflated with bite marks and covered in blood. This event proves once and for all, that a shark is in their waters. The Bounty Mrs. Kitner offers a $3000 reward to whoever catches and kills the shark. Vaughn, Brody, the selectmen and the townspeople gather at Town Hall to discuss the events. The key question of whether or not beaches are gonna be closed. Brody takes the floor letting the townspeople know, that they are putting extra summer deputies and shark spotters out onto the beaches as well as hiring outside help from the Oceanographic Institute. When the question is pressed further, Brody answers that the beaches will be closed. This causes uproar among the people, which in an attempt to calm them, Vaughn assures that the closure only lasts 24 hours. A notion that Brody doesn't agree with. As the uproar continues to rise, the sound of fingernails scraping across the chalkboard can be heard. The cause created by Quint, a fisherman and shark hunter by trade. He offers to find the shark for $3000 but to catch and kill it for $10,000. A suggestion, Vaughn half-heartedly takes into consideration. The police are later seen closing off the beach, to keep it clear while the hunt for the shark begins. Later that evening, Martin is seen reading up on sharks, to better learn about the subject. Ellen accidentally sneaks, up on him scaring them both. She tries to pry him away from the books, fearing that he wouldn't sleep tonight with more excuses to stay out of the water. Ellen tells Martin that Michael is sitting in his birthday present. A boat bought for him. A worried Martin tries to call Micheal and Sean away from the boat, attached to the jetty, but Ellen reprimends him saying that he may never go into the water again after what happened to Alex. To which a solemn Martin says he doesn't want that to happen, but he wanted Michael to read the regulations first before heading out on his own. At the same time Ellen takes a gander into one of Martin's books and orders Michael out of the water when she sees a rendering of a shark attacking a boat no bigger than Michaels. As night comes, two fisherman are rowing to a dock, with their intention to catch the shark for the reward money. Their plan was to use one of the men's wife's roast as bait and attach it to a large hook, which in turn is attached to a chain, which is attached to the dock. They throw the bait into the water and wait for the shark to take it. Meanwhile Brody is continuing to study the shark books, specifically the pictures of both captured sharks, injuries to humans caused by sharks, contingency plans to keep beaches safe from sharks and their jawbones. The shark takes the bait and drags it further into the water. However the men underestimate the shark's strength as it breaks off a chunk of the dock with it and in turn drags one of the men, Charlie into the water. Charlie gets free of the broken dock and by his friends orders swims back as the shark changes direction and goes after him. Charlie makes it out of the water as the shark lets go of the dock piece, demanding he goes home. The next morning Hendricks relays the story of the two to Brody while the bounty becomes a bigger frenzy. People from outside Amity are all going out there to catch the shark. "This was not a boat accident!!" As Brody and Hendricks are trying to control the frenzy, a young man arrives at the dock and is helped out of his boat by Ben Gardner a fisherman who initially assumed he was among the crazed shark hunters. The man tries to get Brody's attention helping him control the frenzy along the way. However, Brody is too busy to pay attention, stopping one man from dynamite fishing and trying in vain to stop another group of boaters from overloading their boat. Brody is later seen talking to Polly on the phone while trying to get Hendricks to help out. The man comes in, both telling them the boaters aren't listening and asking for Chief Brody. Brody reveals himself, to which the man introduces himself as Matt Hooper a marine biologist from the Oceanographic institute. The man Brody has been trying to call. The first thing Hooper asks for is to see the remains of the first victim Chrissie Watkins. While the boaters are using various methods to find, bait, catch and kill the shark; Brody, Hooper and the medical examiner go examine Chrissie's remains. Much to Hooper's horror and disgust, he concludes that only a shark could cause this much damage to Chrissie's body. A shark is later found caught by fishermen from New Jersey strung up by it's nose on a hook, much to the glee of Brody, but the skeptcisim of Hooper. As they prepare to take the picture of the shark, Quint boats past them with a smirk on his face, while Hooper examines the bite radius of the shark. When the fishermen ask what kind of shark it is, Hooper identifies it as a tiger shark. He gets into an argument with the fishermen on whether or not the tiger shark is the culprit, while Vaughn comes into the dock to confirm the capture. Brody introduces Hooper to Vaughn, before Hooper tells him that the chances of this shark being the culprit is 100 to 1 and that the bite radius of the shark, does not match Chrissie's wounds. He suggests to both Brody and Vaughn that to be sure, they should autopsy the shark and see if any human remains are in it's stomach. Brody is all for it, but Mayor Vaughn refuses in fear of seeing what's left of Alex spilling out into the dock. Before the matter can be resolved, Mrs. Kitner comes forward, slapping Brody in the face and berating him for his part in covering up Chrissie's death. Believing that Alex would have lived if he told the truth. Vaughn tries to assure Brody, but Brody takes the blame. Wining, Dining and Shark Carving Depressed from the slap, Martin gets drunk and shares a bonding moment with his son Sean, who mimicks his every expression, before being sent off to bed. Hooper stops by offering two kinds of wine to the Brodys. While they have dinner, Hooper explains to Ellen and Martin why he's into studying sharks. He accidentally caught a baby thresher shark, who proceeded to eat his boat in a panic, as he swam to shore he saw his boat being torn apart and has been studying sharks ever since. He also points out he's gonna tell the institute that they still have a shark problem. Ellen, confused said that she thought the shark was caught. Hooper insists however that they caught a shark, not "The Shark". Which he wanted to prove by cutting open the tiger shark, only stopping his sentence when he notices Martin opening the red wine. Hooper insists on letting it breathe but it falls on deaf ears as martin fills his glass to the top and offers Ellen and Hooper a smaller amount. Hooper then says he plans on going to the Aurora tomorrow, which is 18 months at sea shark spotting. Ellen mentions that Martin hates boats and water, believing it to be a childhood trauma. Which Martin responds that it's fear of drowning. After asking some questions, Brody and Hooper come to the conclusion that this particular shark is what's known as a rogue. A packless territorial shark that claimed the waters of Amity as it's own and the people that swim in it are it's meals for the taking. Brody then agrees to accompany Hooper in performing the shark autopsy. Later that night on the docks, Martin watches as Hooper cuts' the shark's stomach open, letting out only remains of half-eaten fish and a Louisiana license plate. Concluding not only is the shark from southern waters, not only is it not the culprit, but there is still a shark out there larger than the tiger shark. Hooper insists on going out to look for the shark, much to Brody's protest. Dead Fishermen and Great Whites Brody is later seen on Hooper's boat drinking more wine, while lamenting why he came to Amity in the first place. He came to Amity because he was sick of the crime rate in New York and thought he could make a better difference in a more peaceful community. Hooper reveals that much of his equipment was paid for himself, that he comes from a rich family. As they ride along the coast, they spot a half sunken fishing boat, which Brody identifies as belonging to Ben Gardner. Hooper gets his scuba gear on and dives in, telling Brody not to touch any of the equipment. Hooper dives under, discovering among most things, large bite marks all over the hull and a large shark tooth. Just as he was about to leave, Gardner's severed head pops up through one of the hull holes, scaring Hooper and making him drop the tooth. The next morning, Brody and Hooper try to warn Vaughn that there is a great white shark out on the beaches. Insisting that in order to stop it, they either kill the shark or close the beaches until it loses interest. Due to lack of evidence regarding the tooth, Vaughn dismisses them, as he is more preoccupied with the vandalism of Amity's sign. Specifically a shark's fin approaching Amity's beach bunny. Due to the Fourth of July Festival approaching, Vaughn forces them into a compromise, telling them the beaches will stay open, but for them to do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Ringing The Dinner Bell The Fourth of July opens with surprisingly more tourists than before, due to news of the killer shark. Brody and Hooper scramble about, to try their best to keep the beaches safe and shark free. At first the tourists were content to stay on shore and play the arcades, but after some convincing from Vaughn they gradually start swimming in the waters. Michael and his friends prepare to set sail, but to keep him safe, Martin tells him to take the boat to the estuary. After a false alarm involving two kids, pulling a prank with a cardboard fin, a woman is seen screaming about a shark heading for the estuary. At first Martin dismisses it as another prank, but Ellen insists he check it out, just to check on Michael. Brody takes his time to walk there, but when the screaming doesn't stop, his walking turns into a panicking run. As Michael and his friends try basic seamanship, his boat along with the boat of a local rower get knocked over by the shark. The rower gets dragged down, leaving only his severed leg as the shark passes by Michael. Brody runs to the shore to find Michael dragged by his friends barely moving. Ellen at first assumed that he died, but Martin looking him over, tells her he's in shock. This proved to be the last straw for Martin Brody. At the hospital, after checking on MIchael, Martin confronts Vaughn demanding he sign a contract to hire Quint. The Deal Quint agrees in exchange for the following: $10,000, $200 a day whether he catches the shark or not, the mayor off his back regarding zoning laws, a case of apricot brandy, with Brody buying the lunch. Brody counter offers, with 2 cases and dinner when they get back. Quint also wants champagne, pete de fois gras, Iranian caviar and a color TV. He then offers Brody some of his homemade moonshine, which Brody reluctantly tries. While Quint is preoccupied with boiling his recent shark jaws, Brody spits it out. Hooper takes the shot glass from Brody, finishing the drink despite Brody's warning not to. He then offers to be part of Quint's group citing experience crewing other ships. Quint scoffs at him at first, considering his work to be tame, until Hooper entices him by telling him they're looking for a great white or "Porkers" as Quint refers to them. Still unconvinced, Quint tests Hooper by telling him to tie a sheep shank. Hooper does so in quick pace, throwing the rope at Quint. Quint then grabs Hooper by the hands and insults his rich lifestyle, which Hooper fires back that he doesn't care for Quints working class hero act. When Brody tries to keep the peace between them, Quint suggests he goes alone. However Brody cites that it's his charter letting him go there. Quint fires back that while it's Brody's charter, it's his vessel and lays out the ground rules: On the ship he and Hooper are mates and Quint is Captain. With some reluctance, Quint allows Hooper to come aboard. As they prepare to set sail, Quint gathers his supplies and makes light of Hoopers own gear. The only gear he shows slight interest in, is Hooper's anti-shark cage. Ellen lists the supplies she helped Brody pack as they head for the ship. She was repulsed at Quint and asks what she's gonna tell the kids. To which Brody states "Tell them I'm going fishing." They hug each other goodbye, a moment ruined by Quint as Brody gets on the ship. The ship, known as The Orca, sets sail that day. Hooks, Lines, Spears and Barrels As the day goes by the three are occupied with seperate tasks. Brody is tasked with a chum line to bait the shark, Hooper is fiddling around with a tackle box and Quint is sitting in his fishing chair with a large rod and line ordering the other two. On Quint's orders, Brody goes to retrieve a chum marker accidentally pulling the wrong line, causing two compressed oxygen tanks. Hooper furiously berates him over his clumsyness insisting that if he screwed with the tanks that they'll blow up. Quint then tells Brody, next time to just ask what line to pull. Later that day, Quint teaches Brody how to tie a bowline, laughing when he messes up the first time. As Brody tries again the fishing line gets pulled slightly, catching Quint's attention as he attaches the rod to restraints on the chair and his jacket. Just as Brody gets the bowline tied, the fishing line is pulled harder. Quint orders Brody to get behind him and Hooper to put the boat in reverse before telling him to put it in neutral. Whatever he's caught has gone under the boat. Quint believes he's caught something very big, most likely the shark. However Hooper doesn't believe it, thinking he may have caught a game fish. On Quint's orders, Brody and Hooper put their gloves on and Quint gives Brody the rod while Hooper tries to bring the line out. As Quint goes to the outside of the cabin to retrieve a larger hook, Hooper snaps the line accidentally knocking over Brody in the process. Quint berates Hooper for disbelieving him, as he reveals that the line is attatched to piano wire and no ordinary fish is strong enough to bite through that. Hooper can only make faces at him in retaliation as Brody questions what the point of the fishing line is. After ordering Hooper to drive south east, he tells Brody that he uses the lines to trick the sharks to the surface where he can jab at them. He also tells Brody his head's bleeding from being knocked over and shows him where the first aid kit is. As the daytime starts to come to a close, Quint is on the Crow's nest for a better view, while Hooper is playing solitaire and Brody practices more lines. As he heads for the cabin, Quint orders a reluctant Brody to start the chum line again and for Hooper to drive slow ahead. In the midst of chumming and complaining Brody meets the shark face to face as it pops up out of the water. Brody backs into the cabin in shock telling Quint he's gonna need a bigger boat. Quint goes out of the cabin with Brody, telling Hooper to shut off the engine. As all three stare, the shark circles the boat revealing it's massive size. Hooper guesses that it's a 20 footer, to which Quint corrects him, saying it's 25 feet and weighing three tons. Hooper takes Brody to the bow of the boat while Quint goes back into the cabin. As Quint begins to assemble his speargun, he recieves a radio call from Amity Port Life Station. The radioman on the line tells Quint he's got a call from Ellen Brody, to which Quint tells him to put her on the line. Meanwhile, Hooper is trying to convince Brody, to move to the end of the pulpit, so he could do a scale photograph of the circling shark, using Brody as foreground, much to Brody's protest. Quint lies to Ellen, saying they haven't seen the shark yet and that Martin is fishing out in the stern before hanging up. As Brody tries to flee to the other side, Quint comes out with the speargun ordering Brody to drive the boat forward steady. Quint also orders Hooper to tie the line attached to the spear to the first yellow barrow on the bow, hoping to get a clear shot at the shark's head. Hooper instead goes into the cabin to retreive a tracker to attach to the barrel. Hooper ties the the barrel with the tracker and the line, just as Quint fires the spear at the fin. The shark drags the barrel off the bow and swims away as Hooper takes the wheel giving chase. As they watch for the barrel to wear the shark out, the shark dives under taking the barrel with it. As the sun sets, Quint tells the two, they just have to wait till they find him again. Brody suggests to radio in for a bigger boat, but it falls on deaf ears. Scars and Shanties The trio retire to the cabin for dinner and drinks, while Brody checks the cut on his head. Quint assures him it won't be a permanent scar, showing his own false tooth as proof of one. Quint and Hooper compare scars to one and other. On Quint's side of things, the tooth and lump on his head were from a barfight in Boston during St. Patrick's day, an injured arm from an arm wrestling contest and a tail whip from a thresher shark on his leg. On Hooper's side of things, he's mentioned a Moray Eel biting his arm through his wetsuit, a scrape on his leg from a bull shark he was taking samples from and a broken heart from an ex-girlfriend Mary Ellen Moffat. The only scar Brody has was an appendectomy, which he stays quiet about. However Brody takes notice of a scar not mentioned by Quint, which he explains is a tattoo he got removed. When Hooper presses him further on it, Quint mentions it's from being on the USS Indianapolis. He explains that their task was to deliver the Little Boy Bomb that took out Hiroshima. A Japanese submarine torpedoed their boat and due to their mission being top secret, no distress signal had been sent. Everyone lucky enough to survive the blast and sinking, were seen affloat in the waters for weeks. Said weeks spent fighting off tiger sharks that came closer to them. 100 men were lost during the event. Quint bare witnessed to a friend of his, Herbie Robinson dead by bisection. The event was so traumatizing that it didn't just stir Quint's hatred of sharks, but also made him vow not to wear a life jacket again. The tension from his story was broken by the singing of a whale heard by them. This prompts Quint to sing a verse of "Farewell and Adieu." Hooper then starts singing "Show Me The Way To go Home." prompting Quint and Brody to join in. However their moment was interuppted when the shark approaches the boat. Ramming it enough to cause water to flood in and shake up the ship. Brody tries to call for help, but Quint sets fire to the boat to distract him from the Radio. The light goes out and they all go outside. Quint armed with a rifle tries to shoot the shark, while Hooper tries to stop him from wasting his bullets. Brody also equips his pistol, but the shark leaves. Shooting stars are seen in the sky as the trio ponders what to do next. Engine Shortage and Tug of War The following morning, Hooper and Quint repair the engine making note that the water pouring in has caused some damage. On Quint's orders, Brody tries to steer the rudder, but to no avail. The Barrel resurfaces alerting Brody who in turn alerts, Hooper and Quint. Quint orders Hooper to grab a pole to bring the barrel rope in. As Quint and Hooper bring the rope in, the shark pops up causing Hooper to drop his end and Quint to cut his hands from the rope being pulled. Brody decides to call the coast guard prompting Quint to smash the radio up with a baseball bat. Brody in his own rage smashes the broken pieces calling Quint certifiable. Before they continue to bicker, Hooper warns the two of the shark's return. On Quints orders, Hooper hooks another barrel to the spear gun. Quint fires the barrel into the shark as Hooper drives the boat giving chase. Quint demands Hooper to go full throttle, but Hooper refuses, citing that the damage to the engine won't take it. The Orca starts closing in on the shark ramming the barrel and it persumably. Quint shoots another spear, attaching a second barrel to the shark. As the shark circles, Brody tries to shoot it with his pistol, only scoring one hit. The shark escapes, going under water with two barrels in toe. The barrels surface not too long after and Quint takes the wheel approaching them as Brody and Hooper grab some poles to retreive the ropes. On Quint's orders they tie the ropes to the stern cleats, Brody nearly crushing Hooper's legs in the process. Brody frees Hooper as they both stand clear of the cleats. The shark starts to drag the boat by the stern nearly causing the air tanks to fall over as Brody guards them. Quint turns the throttle up intending to drag the shark to shore, making a joke about a taxitermist's reaction to his catch. Hooper alerts Quint that he's losing a cleat, prompting him to stop the boat. The shark pops up again eating it's way through the rope leading to them. Quint fires another spear, into the lower jaws causing the shark to pull on the boat harder, intending to take out the entire stern. Hooper, Quint and Brody struggle untie the as the barrel from the earlier spear flies off the bow knocking Brody's glasses off. They struggle in vain to untie the cleats as the shark splashes water into the boat. Causing some to flood into the engine. In desperation, Quint goes to the cabin to retrieve his machete to cut the lines, but the stern cleats break off before he does so, causing the shark to flee. Quint believes that three barrels oughta keep the shark at the surface. On Quint's orders Brody tries to pump the excess water out of the boat and Hooper tries to start the boat up. The shark approaches, going under the water with three barrels much to Quint's shock. Hooper asks if Quint ever seen a shark do that, to which Quint said no. As Brody ditches the pump and tries to get to the deck, the shark rams the boat, enraged from their previous attacks. Quint drives the boat, prompting the shark to give chase. Quint informs Hooper and Brody that he intends on drawing the shark into shallow waters to drown it, much to the latter's relief. However Quint against Hooper's protests, goes full throttle burning out the engine and stranding them. The shark flees as the three struggle to salvage their equipment. Hooper's Plan Quint comes out of the cabin handing Hooper and Brody life jackets. After half heartedly considering Hoopers suggestions before, he asks him about his equipment. Hooper believes if he could get close enough he could pump the shark full of strychnine nitrate, using his hypodermic spear. He explains that using the cage he could get close enough to jab the shark in the eye or the mouth. Brody protests believing the shark would tear the cage to pieces but, they agree to it anyway. Hooper dresses up and preps his spear as they prepare the cage. Hooper is lowered down under water as the two keep watch of the shark on the boat. As Hooper is fully submerged under water, he sees the shark approach and pass him by. While he waits for it to come back, he prepares his spear. The shark sneak attacks behind him causing him to lose his spear. Hooper tries to retrieve it only for the shark to ram the cage again, breaking through this time. Hooper defends himself, stabbing the shark with a knife as he makes his escape through the top of the cage as the shark traps itself briefly. Brody and Quint try to bring the cage up but the shark, still inside causes the pulley to snap, falling on Brody. The shark escapes it's entrapment as Brody and Quint rig a new pully to pull the cage out. They get the cage out and find it destroyed, assuming Hooper to have died. As they let the cage go, the shark jumps out and lands on the stern tipping it and causing both Brody and Quint to hang onto the boat to keep themselves from falling. Hooper's spare scuba tank crushes Quint's hand causing him to fall. Brody tries to save him but, Quint slips out of his hand falling feet first toward the shark's mouth. Quint tries in vain to kick away from the shark only for his feet to get caught in it's mouth. The shark bites down on his legs as he tries desperately to fight it off with his machety. The shark then bites down on his mid section killing him as it drags him below the water. Brody is now the only one left on the Orca. "Smile you son of a bitch!" As Brody hides in the sinking cabin, the shark breaks in. Brody grabs the scuba tank hitting the shark with it, before throwing it into it's mouth. The Shark retreats as Brody exiets through the front window. He grabs Quint's rifle and a spear while he climbs the mast. The shark approaches again, prompting Brody to jab at it with the spear until it retreats again taking the spear with it. Brody reaches the top of the mast as the shark approaches one more time. Brody aims his rifle, shooting at it, trying to go for the scuba tank hanging out of it's mouth. After missing several times and hitting the shark's hide, Brody manages to hit the tank with one lucky shot. The shark explodes into a pile of blood and entrails, much to Brody's excitement as what's left it it sinks to the bottom of the sea. As Brody rests on the sinking ship, Hooper approaches asking him about Quint. Brody says "No." informing him of Quint's demise. They use what's left of the Orca and the Barrels as floatation as they swim back to shore wondering what day it is. Trivia *Steven Spielberg gained interest in making the movie adaptation, due to his previous work on Duel. He noted the similarities in formula of man vs beast, with the difference being that the previous beast he created was a killer truck. Whereas the beast he's working with in this movie is a killer shark. *To make their character's tensions look real in the movie, Robert Shaw antagonized Richard Dreyfuss on set, with Roy Scheider often being the mediator between the two. Category:Movies